ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Au
Au, AU, au or a.u. may refer to: Science and technology Computing * .au, the internet country code for Australia * Au file format, Sun Microsystems' audio format * Audio Units, a system level plug-in architecture from Apple Computer * Adobe Audition, a sound editor program * Windows Update or Automatic Updates, in Microsoft Windows * Windows 10 Anniversary Update, of August 2016 Physics and chemistry * Gold (chemical symbol: Au), a chemical element * Absorbance unit, a reporting unit in spectroscopy * Atomic units, a system of units convenient for atomic physics and other fields * Ångström unit, a unit of length equal to 10 m or 0.1 nanometre. * Astronomical unit, a unit of length often used in Solar System astronomy, an approximation for the average distance between the Earth and the Sun * Arbitrary unit, a relative placeholder unit for when the actual value of a measurement is unknown or unimportant ("a.u." is deprecated, use "arb. unit" instead) Arts and entertainment Music * AU (band), an experimental pop group headed by Luke Wyland * Au, a 2010 release by Scottish rock band Donaldson, Moir and Paterson * Au a track on Some Time in New York City by an album by John Lennon & Yoko Ono and Elephant's Memory, * Alternative Ulster, a Northern Irish music magazine, now called AU Other media * Au Co, a fairy in Vietnamese mythology * Alternative universe (fan fiction) * Age of Ultron, a 2013 series published by Marvel Comics * A.U, a Chinese media franchise and brand Organizations * au (mobile phone company), a mobile phone operator in Japan * African Union, a continental union * Americans United for Separation of Church and State * Athletic Union, the union of sports clubs in a British university * Austral Líneas Aéreas (IATA code AU) * Auxiliary Units, specially trained, highly secret units created by the United Kingdom government during the Second World War Universities * Air University (disambiguation) in various locations Asia * Abasyn University in Peshawar, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Pakistan * Andhra University in Visakhapatnam, AP, India * Anhui University in Hefei, Anhui, China * Aletheia University in New Taipei City, Taiwan * Allahabad University in Allahabad, Uttar Pradesh, India * Arellano University in Philippines * Assumption University (Thailand) in Thailand * Abhilashi University in Himachal Pradesh, India Europe * Aarhus University in Aarhus, Denmark * Aberystwyth University in Aberystwyth, Wales, United Kingdom * Akademia Umiejętności in Kraków, Poland * Arden University in Coventry, England Oceania * Auckland University in New Zealand North America * Adelphi University in Garden City, New York * Alfred University in Alfred, New York * Algoma University in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada * American University in Washington, D.C. * Anaheim University in Anaheim, California * Anderson University (Indiana) in Anderson, Indiana * Anderson University (South Carolina) in Anderson, South Carolina * Andrews University in Berrien Springs, Michigan * Antioch University in Culver City, California * Apollos University in Huntington Beach, California * Arcadia University in Glenside, Pennsylvania * Argosy University in Alameda, California * Ashland University in Ashland, Ohio * Athabasca University in Athabasca, Alberta, Canada * Auburn University in Auburn, Alabama * Aurora University in Aurora, Illinois Places * Aue (toponymy), a frequent element in Germanic toponymy * Australia (ISO 3166 country code) * Au, Guinea, Kankan Region Austria * Austria (informal two-letter country code) * Au, Vorarlberg, Bregenz, Austria * Au am Leithaberge, Austria * Au im Bregenzerwald, Austria Germany * Au (Munich), Munich, Germany * Au (Schwarzwald), Baden-Württemberg, Germany * Au (squat), a building and cultural center in Frankfurt, Germany * Au am Rhein, Germany * Au in der Hallertau, Germany Switzerland * Au, St. Gallen * Au, Zurich * Au peninsula * Schloss Au, a château in Wädenswil Vehicles * Ford Falcon (AU), a family car made in Australia * Vought AU, a post-World War II US Marine Corps variant of the F4U Corsair aircraft Other uses * Aú, a cartwheel in the Brazilian martial art of Capoeira * Au (surname), a Chinese family name * Au language * Ab urbe condita (sometimes abbreviated as a.u.), Latin for "from the founding of the City" (Rome) * a'u, the Hawaiian name for the Pacific blue marlin